


The Ice in our souls is the Fire in her eyes

by LadyKadilion



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Angs, Family, Friendship, Gen, God know where, Loki escaped of Asgard, Only SORRY for my terrible english, Sorry Not Sorry, This mean a lot of AU, Thor is in the Earth, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Time Travel, a bit of AU, and a lot of imagination, frigga is alive, tasertricks - Freeform, the original story (in spanish) is inside, you heard right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They jumped, holding hands, to the void that opened in front of them, without fear of the afforded them the strange world that they will confront, without fear of the future that leads the way to go, or the present that for years heard from the mouths of their parents, the present that none of them remembered.<br/>The present that is already past of a future that they swore to defend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice in our souls is the Fire in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El hielo de nuestras almas es el fuego de sus ojos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624510) by [LadyKadilion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion). 



> Things to clarify before proceeding:  
> Frigga is not dead  
> Odin has not disappeared  
> Thor managed to defeat the Dark Elves and returned to Earth with Jane.  
> This is a story that popped into my head after seeing Thor 2 and hear superb soundtrack, mainly 'Into eternity'. The music of the funeral scene was magnificent and fully adheres to the narrative that will continue, Music? I recommend listening to 'Sura' and the album 'Origins' by Audiomachine and album 'Sun' and 'Illusions' by Thomas Bergersen.  
> They did not disappoint

Most citizens, those mere mortals who worried about their clothes when they leave home and the type of food to carried to their mouth for quench their internal organs, could not imagine the wonders and complexities that existed beyond of their noses.

But, oh yeah, they trying, more than any intelligent species in the universe, trying to look at the sky and unravel the secrets of ancient stardust that, ironically, also runs through their veins.

Stardust thinking in stardust, who try to understand the reason for its existence... Is it possible that these deadly, tiny and terribly fragile beings were created by a powerful force, just to understand herself?

Everyone wants to understand the purpose of their existence, wants to know if the reason for their lives is as important as the person who is on your side; want to feel special, unique, and in a universe so vast, so huge, that the simple understanding of it magnitude would break the synapse of that curious creatures. It is better that some truths are kept secret for some time.

Mainly the truth that the young woman held tightly between her fingers.

Slowly she stood up, rising of the toilet where she had been sitting for almost half an hour, and without even looking, she threw it away in the trash, while a dark feeling pervaded her, quiet, sad, which steals her soul and frosting her veins as a living shroud.

Is it right for mortals to know the consequences of their actions, or would be preferable to keep them in ignorance to save them from the uncertainty that lies ahead in their futures?

For most of them, the truth was becoming too hard to be accepted at all.

But for a group, the truths were as harmless as a pale spring flower... so maybe it was for the curiosity and ingenuity that are still overlying in their young and immature lives, the truth was that there was no difference between them, or resentment, or selfish goals in their minds; they jumped, holding hands, to the void that opened in front of them, without fear of the afforded them the strange world that they will confront, without fear of the future that leads the way to go, or the present that for years heard from the mouths of their parents, the present that none of them remembered.

The present that is already past of a future that they swore to defend.


End file.
